


Back To Beacon Hills

by IssacLaheyForever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssacLaheyForever/pseuds/IssacLaheyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie McCall left beacon hills when she was 16 and swore she would never come back. yet when she gets kicked out of her old apartment she finds herself back at her mothers doorstep and getting sucked into the world of the supernatural and finding out here brothers shocking secret. First teen wolf fic so sorry if it sucks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Beacon Hills

prougle

One year before season one.

I rolled over and looked at the clock, 11:56 , I grabbed the bag that I had been packing for days. I stepped out into the hallway, checked mom's room, sound asleep, I went to go down the steps, but I heard footsteps, I turned to see my little brother, Scott. "Cassie, where are you going?" Scott asked pointing innocently at my bag. How in holy hell was my little brother up at midnight?

Where am I going? I had been planning it for weeks, but I still didn't know, I figured I would try and find dad, but I never really thought of that.

"No where Scottie, go to sleep" I said.

"Then why do you have your bag?" He asked, okay the one time he thinks logical, it has to be tonight.

"Because I want to Scott, go to bed!" I snapped, if I was going to get out of this stupid town before dawn, I had to go now.

"No intill you tell me why you have your bag" both of our voices where getting louder, if we kept this up, we would wake mom up.

"Be quiet, you will wake mom up" I whispered.

"Sorry" he whispered back, coming closer to me. God why did he have to wake up just as I was going to leave? "Why do you have your bag?" Man, he is normally not this persistent.

"Scott, go to bed" I said sternly. Normally that would have done it, Scott was annoying, but he knew when to stop, most of the time.

"No" he said, giving me that 'why don't you make me' looks that he normally doesn't give anyone anymore.

"Scott McCall go" I said. He nodded his head and mouthed. 'Make me' "Scott David McCall" I said and pointed to his door. He hates it when people use his middle name, and he will do whatever you tell him to. Sure enough, he walked into his room and quietly shut the door.

3 says before season 3 takes off..

I pulled up into the driveway of my childhood home. Remembering the night that I left here. That I swore I would never come back to. I was here. For good.  
I can't believe it. But I was. I had been kicked out of my apartment building because I couldn't ever get rent in on time. Then I got fired from work for coming in late after I had been warned six times.   
tell me what you think please...

Arin P. Thompson


End file.
